


Spade

by mneiai



Category: Pet Cemetary, Sky High
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach makes a mistake or fifty, Warren and Will have to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanfic100, Warren/Will table, 9 July 2006.

They say friends will help you bury the bodies, Will had always thought that was just, like, a metaphor. As he cringed away from another chunk of worm-filled damp earth, he really, really wished he had been right.

"I.Cannot.Believe.You," he huffed, sinking his shovel deeper and scowling towards Zach. Then he changed tactics and pouted fiercely at the still-laughing Warren, who immediately sobered and shot Zach a fierce, scary glare that had the blonde cringing.

"It has to work, I saw this in a movie once."

Will and Warren (who refused, despite what arguments Layla came up with, to be called "the Ws") exchanged looks before Warren spoke, "Yeah, wasn't that a _Stephen King_ one?"

"It's based off of a book," Will added, blushing lightly when the other two gave him incredulous "we've known you for three years and still don't believe you can read" looks.

"Dude, it's going to be fine. It's all right here in this book I took from the Principles of Magic classroom."

"_Fine_? You _killed_ Magenta." The next shovelful went right into Zach's face.

Zach grinned, despite the mess. "I _know_. Isn't that _so_ cool? I mean, my powers are so kickass!"

"You surprised her and she fell down the stairs," Will deadpanned.

That set Warren off again and Will didn't even know why they had brought him along. Except, of course, for the fact that he had been in Will's room when Zach came running and they both had immediately wondered if their resident firebug wouldn't have some sort of genetic knack for this sort of thing. Gritting his teeth, Will said as much, which only made Warren laugh harder.

"You are _not_ helping, If you're so big and bad, why did I have to smuggle the body out?"

Warren rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Will, casually dropping a not-so-casual kiss on the crown of his head. "Because you can _fly_. If me or the glow stick had to do it the street level cameras would have picked us up."

"What cameras?" Both Zach and Will asked at once.

Sighing, Warren took the shovel from Will and boosted him from the shallow hole. "And that is why I'm the son of the supervillain and you two still have trouble shooting guns at people in _video games_."

He motioned to the Magenta-wrapped-in-a-dorm-room-rug and Will picked it up, dropping the body in the grave. "I'm not covering it up," he said after they had all stared at it for a good five minutes. "I'm done with dirt. My fingernails will _never_ get clean."

"I married a girl."

"We're not _married_."

Zach snorted. "Act like it." He paused and then added, "Do we have to cover it?"

"The book said _bury_, genius, that means Maj has to be underground, not just in a--gods, what is that?--a heptagon shaped hole."

"Great, my boyfriend thinks my grave digging skills are sub par. Guess I'll have to practice." Will picked up the shovel, holding it threateningly and cocking his eyebrows. All he got was a snort--Warren only ever thought Will was scary when he was crying.

"Okay, buried."

The three stood, staring at the makeshift grave, shifting from foot to foot. After about five minutes of this, Warren started shooting Will a look that generally meant embarrassing public gropage and Will cleared his throat. "How long is this supposed to take?"

Zach whipped out the book, worn and frayed, spotting a sticker that, if it weren't faded by the years, would say "WARNING: Dangerous Knowledge Within, Consult Experts Before Use." He flipped to a well warn page, the bottom of which had been so covered in dried fluids that it couldn't be read. "Um...it doesn't say."

"Denny's?"

~~~

The next evening Warren and Will stumbled into Zach's room to find him on the floor, struggling against what could only be described as a crazed, zombified Maj.

"Should we...help him?" Will asked.

"Well, he _did_ kill her. It's kind of poetic." Warren winced and quickly covered Will's eyes with his hands just before a spray of blood escaped from Zach's writhing torso. "Besides, it's your night to cook dinner." He continued backing out of the room, keeping Will unaware of what was really happening in the hopes of avoiding yet another night of nothing but cuddling and reassurances.

He kicked the door shut just as the real screaming started, rolling his eyes at how melodramatic Zach was being.


End file.
